


Curiosity Killed the Cisco (Or Got Him Laid)

by magnetohmy



Series: Steal Me With a Kiss [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Jock Straps, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Scent Kink, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: Barry's been acting weird. Cisco finds out why, and indulges in knowledge.





	Curiosity Killed the Cisco (Or Got Him Laid)

Cisco looked up from his computer as Barry rushed into the room, his entrance sending papers cascading around the room as usual. He undressed from the Flash suit and redressed in casual clothes in a blur, then seemed to notice Cisco’s presence for the first time.

“Oh. Hey.”

“Hi.” Cisco responded, noting that Barry looked oddly uncomfortable. “Late night?”

“Yeah. I ran into the Legends at Saints and Sinners and helped them with something.” Barry blushed for some reason and smoothed down his hair which had been sticking up at an odd angle. “I should get home, I’ll see you tomorrow.” And he was gone again.

Cisco narrowed his eyes at the place where Barry had just been. Obviously he was lying about something. The look in his eyes was far too happy, his face just a little too flushed for his night to have simply involved running into some old friends. At a bar he hated going to. Why? Cisco got to his feet, abandoning his computer and moved over to where Barry’s costume now sat on its mannequin. Maybe there were some clues on the discarded suit.

Noticing a small patch of darkness near the crotch of the suit, Cisco’s fingers darted out towards the waistband before he hesitated. Curiosity got the better of him and with some trepidation still in the back of his mind, Cisco peeled down the pants of the costume. It seemed in his haste to change, Barry had forgotten to take the jockstrap he wore under the suit with him. Now worn by the mannequin, it was stained with what could be none other than Barry’s cum.

Cisco’s cock hardened so fast he felt dizzy. No wonder Barry had been so cagey about his activities, if what he’d been doing resulted in this. Arousal clouding his brain, forgetting all about what might happen if Barry returned and caught him, Cisco yanked the pants out of the way and removed the jockstrap from the model. He sunk down to the floor, back against the wall, clutching the garment like his life depended on it.

Throwing all caution to the wind and letting fantasy take him over, Cisco closed his eyes and buried his nose in the cloth, inhaling deeply. The musky smell of sex flooded his nose, making him groan out loud. Cisco gripped himself through his pants, keeping the jockstrap pressed to his face. He’d had a crush on Barry for the entirety of their friendship, had definitely jerked off to the thought of him many times, but had never gone this far before. It was too late to care now that Barry’s soiled underwear was in his hand and the mingled scents of sweat, cologne and cum enveloped him. Cisco pictured Barry on his knees, still garbed in the Flash suit, sucking along the length of his cock, looking up at him with hooded eyes that betrayed he was enjoying himself as much as Cisco was. 

Cisco gave up on having any sense of decorum about the situation (he was sniffing his best friend’s jockstrap while sitting on the floor of their shared workspace for fuck’s sake) and slipped his free hand into his pants. He gripped his cock and started to stroke slowly, pretending it was Barry’s mouth engulfing him instead. Cisco’s thoughts drifted to the thought of Barry bending him over the work table in his lab, fucking him hard and slow, maybe using his powers to send shockwaves of vibration through Cisco’s body. Barry would kiss the back of his neck lovingly, whisper filthy things into his ear while he took him apart.

“Fuck…” Cisco whispered into the silence, hand speeding up. He took another deep breath against Barry’s jock, moaning in satisfaction. As much as he wished he could have the real thing, this was an excellent substitute. Barry’s distinct aroma made his head swim, a heavenly combination of scents that surrounded him like a thick cloud of perfume. Electricity and floral cologne mixed with musk and salty sweat. Perfection.

His orgasm washed over him far faster than he would have liked, cum dripping over his hand and soaking into the fabric of his jeans. Cisco leaned his head back against the wall, panting as he reveled in the afterglow. Surely guilt would overcome him soon, but for now all Cisco felt was a bone-deep satisfaction.

___

Barry continued to act strangely over the next two weeks. He avoided questions, frequently seemed to be lost in thought, continued to return the Flash suit to its place with unusual stains in various places on it, but seemed extremely happy. Smiling more, making horrible puns, being physically affectionately with everybody.

The last straw came when Barry arrived at STAR Labs one afternoon with a slight limp that for a speedster who healed almost faster than he was hurt, was noticeable and concerning. When Caitlin offered to examine him, Barry vehemently denied anything was wrong, a strong blush creeping onto his cheeks, and continued to rebuff anyone who asked about it. Regardless, he seemed to be in an even more cheerful mood than usual. Which set Cisco on edge. Barry’s oddly positive attitude almost seemed correlated with that night when he left his jockstrap in the Flash suit, and Cisco was determined to find out why.

Cisco was smart, he could figure out the jist of what was happening with Barry. Obviously, his best friend had a secret lover he was meeting with at seemingly random times. One that might know his identity, since the costume seemed to be a focal point. What Cisco really wanted to know was who this person could possibly be. Who would Barry trust with his secret identity and his body? Most likely, one of their fellow superheroes. He started by gently probing Barry for information, asking seemingly innocent questions. Barry answered absentmindedly, seemingly too lost in thought to even register what Cisco was inquiring.

Through this process, Cisco determined that it wasn’t one of their friends from Star City, nor was it someone from Supergirl’s team. If he was going to work with what he called the identity porn theory, that left only the Legends as a set of options. Which meant Barry hadn’t been lying that night. But which one was the right one? 

Probably not Sara or any of the newer recruits since he didn’t know them well enough. Not Professor Stein, since he was married. Which left Ray, Jax, Snart, or Rory. The thought of any of them touching Barry made Cisco insanely jealous and insanely horny at the same time. His masturbatory fantasies would definitely be expanded, if he could determine what role Barry would play.

“So,” Cisco said to Barry, who was barely paying attention to him and staring off into space, “Are you more of a top or a bottom?”

“Bottom. I’ll top if I have to but I’d rather be the one getting fucked.” Barry replied, fiddling with the marker he was holding. “What about you?”

Cisco swallowed, willing himself to not get hard. “I’ll do either.”

Barry didn’t seem to even care about his response and kept talking. “I’ve been liking restraints lately. Being tied up. I didn’t think I’d be into it, but I guess I couldn’t knock it ‘til I tried. Being ordered around really does it for me too.”

They’d talked about sex before, it was inevitable seeing how close they were, but neither had been so blasé about it. Barry had never discussed his turn-ons and kinks so openly. Neither had Cisco, but even if he wanted to Barry seemed too absorbed in thinking out loud to listen.

“I’ve kinda wondered how it would feel to be on the receiving end of that thing I can do with my powers. Like, vibrators are great and everything, but feeling it from an actual person would be awesome. Don’t know how I’d actually find that out though. Maybe I should go back in time and literally fuck myself. That wouldn’t create a paradox would it?”

Cisco must have made a weird noise because Barry looked over at him, concern in his eyes. “You okay?”

“Fine.” Cisco squeaked, “Just peachy. I have to go now.” And he got up and scampered from the cortex, heading for the nearest bathroom to take care of the problem presenting itself in his pants.

___

With trepidation in his heart, Cisco agreed to come to Barry’s for a movie night. Unfortunately, or perhaps incredibly fortunately as Cisco really couldn’t see himself sitting still for 120 minutes, Barry had gotten a call about an emergency at CCPD and had to dash away. Cisco breathed a sigh of relief once Barry had left the apartment, and immediately made his way into the bedroom. He found Barry’s laundry hamper with relative ease and shoved the jockstrap he’d stolen weeks ago far down into the bottom. It had long since lost its scent (Cisco had washed it once just to get the stickiness off) and had been burning a hole in Cisco’s sock drawer and his conscience ever since.

He considered taking a fresh one, or some other article of clothing, but decided against it. Cisco felt guilty enough about his actions without adding a new crime on top of them. Reentering the living room and flopping back down on the couch, Cisco noticed that Barry had left his phone behind in his haste to leave. As he was looking at it, the previously inert rectangle of plastic vibrated with a text message. Unable to staunch his inquisitiveness, Cisco looked at the screen.

The message was from the sender ‘Mick’ followed by a heart emoji, and read “ _ hey baby lenny canceled so its just us tomorrow night _ .” As Cisco was staring at the phone trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing, another came in. “ _ got some new cuffs i want to try bet you’d look good in them _ .”

So. It was Heat Wave that was rocking Barry’s world so hard that his whole personality changed. That made sense, now that Cisco really had a chance to think about it. Rory clearly had a dominant streak a mile wide and probably a giant dick to go along with it. And he was hot. Really hot. Literally flaming, sometimes. All things that Barry would like. All things Cisco liked, if he was being honest. He wasn’t jealous, certainly not. Just… vaguely wishing he could have a piece. Of either of them. Or both.

Barry returned in a flash, smiling at Cisco. “Sorry about that. You ready to start the movie?”

“Yeah. Someone texted you while you were gone, by the way.”

“Did you see who it was?” Barry asked, sitting down and picking up the remote.

“No.” Cisco lied. “I just glanced at it.” 

“Okay.” Barry pressed play on Star Wars: Rogue One and leaned back into the couch, one long leg pressed against Cisco’s, a little too close for comfort.

Cisco didn’t bother moving.

___

Another late night at STAR Labs, as Cisco tried to make another upgrade to the Flash suit. He was going for stain-resistance on the inside, but had somehow come up with electricity resistance on the outside. As cool of an accident that was, Cisco wanted to actually accomplish what he’d set out to do. 

As he looked up to reach for a wrench, Cisco saw someone standing behind him in the reflection of the glass whiteboard. He whirled around, heart in his throat. Barry was leaning against the door frame, watching him.

“You scared the crap out of me!” Cisco hissed. “What are you doing, sneaking around like that?”

“I came to talk to you.” Barry said, sliding away from the door and approaching. “I’m your best friend, I know when something is up.”

Cisco put down the tool he’d been working with, heart sinking. “Nothing is up.”

“Please don’t lie to me.” Barry said, an uncharacteristic coldness in his tone.

“I’m not!” Cisco snapped, deciding if this was going to be the hill he would die on, he might as well dig his own grave first.

“I know you took my jockstrap, Cisco. I came back when I realized it was gone and saw you with it. I kept waiting for you to say something but you never did. And then it just magically appeared in my hamper the other night.”

Cisco went white as a sheet and then red as a tomato. He’d dug that grave on the hill and now it was time to get it. “Holy shit I am so sorry Barry, I really didn’t mean for you to find out. I shouldn’t have done it in the first place, it’s wrong and gross and I don’t want you to hate me or think  _ I’m _ weird and gross even though I totally am, because-“

Barry laughed and cut across his extenuations. “Relax, Cisco. It’s okay.”

Stopping short, mouth still open, Cisco stared at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. I know I’ve been acting weird lately, but I’d have to be completely oblivious to everything not to notice you’ve been kinda strange too.”

Cisco glanced away, shame gnawing at his insides. “Like I could help it. With you flaunting how you’re getting laid all the time.”

“And your solution was to imagine yourself into the scenario?”

“Something like that.” Cisco muttered, cheeks still aflame. “So you planned all this?”

Barry looked proud of himself. “Sure did. I’ve been dirty talking at you all week to see if you’d do anything, and when that didn’t work, I arranged for you to conveniently see the text Mick sent to me.”

“Should have known you’d have some scheme cooked up.”

“Yeah, I’ve been spending a lot more time around Snart lately.”

“The sexy kind of time?” Cisco asked, figuring he knew what the answer was already.

“Oh yeah. I’d like to spend some of that sexy time with you too.”

“Words can not possibly express how much I want to do that. The ‘that’ in that sentence being you.”

“Awesome. Oh, and speaking of Snart,” Barry took out his phone and propped it against a toolbox. “He and Mick couldn’t be here tonight so I agreed to take a video so they could see. If that’s alright with you.”

Cisco shrugged, hopping up onto the work table. “I guess it’s fine.”

“Cool. They’re going to enjoy themselves quite a bit with this footage. Probably going to ask me for a demonstration of exactly what I did to you.”

Cisco couldn’t suppress a shudder picturing that scene.

Barry smiled and nudged Cisco’s legs apart, standing between them. “You okay?”

“More than okay. Pretty fucking fantastic actually. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. Wanted you like this.”

“I can guess.” Barry replied, running a hand through Cisco’s hair.

“Never really pictured this happening in front of a camera.” Cisco inclined his head at it, Barry taking the opportunity to press gentle kisses to his neck. “I didn’t think I’d be interested in filming. Or showing it to who you’re going to. If there’s a third in my fantasies it’s usually Caitlin. Or Harry.” He admitted as an afterthought, figuring this was no time to be embarrassed.

“Maybe next time we can try to convince Caitlin. I don’t know if Harry would go for it, though.”

“He’s got a hidden kinky side. One time we didn’t sleep for like 48 hours while working on something and we both got kinda loopy and he started talking about how he wanted to-”

“Let’s forget Harry for now, okay? I want this to be just about us. I’m all yours tonight, Cisco. You ready to take advantage of that offer?”

Cisco gasped as Barry’s hand found its way down the front of his pants. “God yes. I want you to bend me over the table and raw me. That’s what I was imagining when I found your jock in the suit.”

Barry groaned, hurrying to open Cisco’s jeans. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

“Wait.” Cisco stilled Barry’s hand with the barest touch to his wrist. “Kiss me first. Please.”

Barry obliged, yanking Cisco into a fiercely passionate kiss that made him feel glad he was sitting. He grew even harder at the sensation of Barry’s lips assaulting his own, which he parted at the teasing touch of tongue. 

___

In the end, once the footage had made its way back to Rory and Snart, Cisco got a call of his own from both of them. An endless litany of compliments from Snart in his most purring tone and enough filthy words from Mick to keep Cisco’s daydreams dirty for weeks. After he’d gotten himself off at their command, they’d ended the call with an invitation. Join them, along with Barry, any time he wanted. There was always more than enough to go around.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been neglecting this series (let's be real here I've been neglecting all my series) and figured I'd slap an ending on an old WIP and put it up so I don't lose my presence on this site entirely. Hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com


End file.
